Making a Name
Making a Name is the third episode of the first season of the A New Start era following the September 2012 reboot. The episode was released on September 5, 2012, along with all other episodes in the season. Plot Owen awakens early and discovers his tires sliced, with "For Ken" spray painted on the side. Grandma Betty offers him a ride to class. Ben discusses with Spencer about Emily and the party coming up. He goes to the pool with an inflatable ball to fool around Emily. In the wake of tossing her in the pool, she pulls him in with her. Coach Kessler, the swimming coach and Emily's father, enters the room, furious with Ben, instructing him to put Emily first and for Emily to stop fooling around. At football tryouts, Owen has a flashback of playing football at his school and his mentor pressuring him to "do it." Presently, he catches a ball rushing towards, impressing the other players. The team informs him that the coach is particularly uninvolved, a fragile-looking in glasses perusing a math course reading in the stands and so the teammates run the team themselves. At that point they let him know about The Combine, an exam with three sections to be apart of the team. Owen needs to pass two of the sections to join. The first examines his running pace, the second his muscle. Owen lifts 250 lbs, beating Spencer's record of 245 lbs. He is allowed on to the team. Ben and Zoe buy supplies for the party. Ben advises she chooses from things that would prompt people to be foolish. They purchase some quill boas, grass skirts and a photo booth because of the booth's secularness and that people like to take photos. They go to Ben's house to unload, where they run into Mr. Kale. They anticipated that he would be gone, however he hadn't left yet for his flight. Ben says the supplies are for a Hawaiian-glitz Romeo and Juliet play the school is having. When Mr. Kale leaves, Ben and Zoe talk about Emily, and Zoe recommends that Ben asks Coach Kessler to get to know him. Ben concurs and gives Zoe a ride to class before making a going to see Coach Kessler. The football team requests that Owen tackle Nate. He evades an approaching tackles however stifles when approaching Nate, having another flashback. This time he recollects a tackle, a chomp, and a fan shouting "no!" Nate affronts him and clears out. Jacob and Spencer let him know that he did exceptionally well and made the team. They say that Howard was their former captain and was incredible. Ben approaches Coach Kessler for a start-over. Coach Kessler assents, welcoming Ben to supper the following night. He recollects that that is the night the party is scheduled on, but he says that the party is not as significant to him as Emily. Owen strolls home, when Zoe pulls up. As they talk, Owen gets a call from his Grandmother Betty. There had been an intrusion in the house. Owen advises her to sit tight quiet and runs home. He grabs a baseball bat and goes to his room where he finds "remember" spray painted on the wall. Grandmother Betty hugs him. Category:Year 5 Category:Season 1: A New Start Category:A New Start Category:Episodes